Back to the future 4 The future is Unwritten
by Jamesbloodw
Summary: A few days after the events of back to the future 3, Marty gets a strange call from his longtime friend. Together they must embark on yet another journey through time.
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Future The Future is Unwritten

November 2nd 1985, 2a.m. Marty Mcfly is laying in his bed sound asleep. Like always he fell asleep fully clothed listening to music on his radio clock. Suddenly his phone starts ringing off the hook. Marty groggily mumbles and struggles to reach for the phone. He answers it, forcing out a soft half awake. "Hello?"

"Marty It's me!" The voice says. Marty sits up unsure who's voice he's hearing. "Ugh, yea, hello? Who is this?"

"Marty' it's me Emmett."

Marty's eyes widen "Doc! Is that you?"

"Yes Marty, I need you to come to the Lone pine mall immediately."

"Whoa, Doc, I haven't heard from you in days and Its like." He glances over at the clock.

"It's like, two in the morning."

"Oh No! It's worse then I thought. Please come quick!"

The phone clicks off, leaving a long annoying dial tone. Marty jumps up out of bed and puts on his shoes. He puts his Walkman on around his neck and grabs his skateboard, darting out the window. It takes him about fifteen minutes to cross town to reach the Lone Pine mall parking lot. He recognizes the familiar sight of doc's truck with the words DR. E. Brown Enterprises scrawled across the side. Marty skates his way down to the truck, the Doc nowhere in sight. Einstein, Docs pet sheep dog. Runs out from the side of the truck. Marty smiles and leans down to pet him. "Hey there Einstein! Wheres the Doc at?"

The sound of roaring engine starts from inside the truck. As the back ramp begins to lower. Marty stands up looking on as smoke billows out from inside. Flashes of neon blue and red taillights cut throw the smoke. The sight seemed strangely familiar to Marty as he looks on in disbelief. The lights come closer into view till its apparent that a silver vehicle is backing out from inside the truck.

It's a Delorean. Just like the one that He and Doc used in their adventure through time. Marty watched the vehicle back up to a stop. The engines roar loudly then all at once falls silent. The gull-wing doors of the car open up as a distraught Doc steps out of the vehicle. Marty runs up to his long time friend. "Doc! I can't believe it. Where have you been?"

"It's not where I've been Marty. It's when."

"Right, I keep forgetting about that. So, when have you been?"

Doc grunts, throwing his hands up and stomps towards his truck. "I've messed up Marty. I did something I never should have. And now the time line is all messed up." Marty shouts out confused. "Wait a second Doc, your not making any sense, what happened? I thought you were going to the future?" "I was but I was blind my love for Clara and the boys I didn't even think of the consequences of my actions." As Marty walked by the Delorean, He noticed minor changes to it's design. The construction seemed more commercial, more professional. "Doc where did you get the Delorean from? Wasn't it destroyed."

"Yes, the Delorean we used was destroyed after you got back from 1885. This is a new one I had created in 2009."

"You created this in 2009?"

"I had to Marty! It was the only way after the time train vanished."

"Okay Doc, just calm down for a second and explain what happened from the beginning.

The Doc sighs and leans up against his truck with his head on his arm. "Okay Marty, Ill tell you. but it's a long story. And your not going to like it."

"The family and I decided to travel through time. We wanted to discover the history of Hill Valley and learn about all the new, amazing discoveries of the future. As you know, through our travels I decided to stop in on you and Jennifer, to let you know that I was doing alright. Once we did, Jules wanted to see what Hill Valley would be like in ten more years. So we went to 1995. One thing I never knew was that the invention of hover powered vehicles was discovered by a scientist named Joshua Barry who lived in Hill Valley. He created the first prototype in October of 1995 and later sold the patent to General Motors in 2002. Every thing from Hover cars, bikes, and boards were created from his design. I'm not sure how, but sometime in 1995 our trip must have in kept him from creating his prototype, which subsequently kept me from getting a hover conversion, when I went to 2015 ."

After hearing the entirety of the explanation Marty interrupts. "Okay Doc, I get it, but why does any of that matter? The time machine worked perfectly fine without the hover conversion before. besides kids having a rad hover skateboard. What does any of this change?" Doc gets frustrated. "Marty, don't you remember 1955? When we had to go back for the Sports Almanac, the Delorean got struck by lightning sending me to 1885?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"Because that didn't happen! Somehow I uninvented hover vehicles so therefore the Delorean couldn't have flown in 1955. It was never struck by lightning. I never meet my future wife and we never have my future kids."

"Whoa, that's heavy Doc. Then how come we can still remember it happening?"

"I don't know! That's just another one of the great mysteries in the universe Marty."

"You mean besides women."

"Exactly!"

Marty leans up against the side of the truck with the Doc. "So, what do we do?"

The Doc reaches into the truck and pulls out a metal, yellow container with the words "Radioactive" printed on the top. He answers. "We do things the old fashioned way."

A few minutes later, Marty and Doc are wearing sealed ,white radiation suits with yellow gloves. Doc opens up the plutonium cylinder and gently screws in a glass chamber with a single Red pellet. The cylinder sucks down the pellet with a whoosh that makes everyone jump. Doc carefully screws the cap back onto the containment unit. "Okay, that should be it." Marty pulls off his hood and sarcastically remarks. "Hey, lets not forget the box this time. I don't know how much I'd like being stuck in 1995."

Doc gives a sideways look at Marty and loads the yellow box into the car. Marty smirks and jumps into the passenger seat. "Your the one that said. One pellet one trip." The Doc hops into the car with Marty and closes the door. "Well, If we run into any trouble we can always just go to our own local drug store and get more." Marty's eyes open wide. "They have that in the future?" The doc just smiles. "Prepare for temporal displacement."

The Delorean backs up to the edge of the parking lot and takes off full throttle. Before reaching the edge and spinning around. Sixty miles per hour. Almost there. The Delorean gears up and darts around head back past the truck towards the newly rebuilt FOXPHOTO kiosk. Eighty six, eighty seven. Bright flashes surround them and a blinding flare build up to the front of the vehicle. They are on a collision course with the photo kiosk only a foot away when Boom. Eighty eight miles per hour.

The Doc and Marty vanish in a deafening explosion and blinding flash.

To Be

Continued...

Please tell me what you think and follow me on twitter at Jamesbloodw


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the Future 4

The Future is Unwritten

Chapter 2

November 5th 1995. The parking lot of the dilapidated Lone Pine mall is dark and quiet. With a sudden thunderous boom and a flash Doc's newly created Delorean appears, screeching to a stop. Ice crystals fall off the frozen vehicle. Two dark nuclear exhaust vents let off a burst of steam. The doors open as Doc steps out. "Okay, Marty we made it, the year 1995!" Marty steps out slightly disoriented. He looks at the mall. "Whoa Doc, what happened? This place looks like a dump!" The doc runs over grabbing Marty. "Don't worry about that right now Marty. We've got a mission to accomplish." He pulls Marty over to the trunk, pulling out a suit case.

"Okay Doc, so what's the plan here? We go and find this Joshua Barry guy?"

"Not exactly. You need to realize two things that are important here. One! There is now two of you here and two of me. The other you is the future you . The other me is my past self visiting this time with my family. Now it's very important we do not interact with our own selves in anyway!

"Okay, got it Doc we don't wanna be seen by ourselves. What's next?

"Two, we have to figure out exactly what went wrong in the first place to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Well, what do we do then? Spy on ourselves?"

"Exactly. Some how My family visiting this time caused them to disappear all together, but first some rules. Don't interact with anything, don't touch anything and don't talk to anybody!"

"Right, right, your the doc, Doc."

"Good, now take this."

The doc hands Marty a stack of cash and a walkie talkie. "I'll be on channel four. I'm going to hide the time machine. We will meet at the clock tower in thirty minutes. Remember what I said. Don't talk to anyone" "I got it. I got it." Marty grabs his skateboard and starts riding towards town. Once he reaches the square . It's now morning and the streets are busy. He cant help but stare at all of the little changes around him. "The 90's. Far out!" "Hey you! Kid!." a older monotone voice says. Marty looks to see a middle aged man staring straight ahead depressingly holding out a can.

"Hey can you spare a dollar kid, to save the clock tower? The mayor says it's too much of an eye sore to keep around. He's thinking of turning it into a casino of all things!" Marty is shocked looking at the mans face, he realizes that its his older brother. "Dave!?" The man turns to look at Marty. "Yeah? Do I know you?" Marty quickly puts his hand by his face, trying to hide. "Uh, no, here take this. It's a five." Marty places some of Doc's money into the can. "Thanks, this helps a lot. Can you also take this flier and show your friends?" "Yeah, sure, thanks." Marty stuffs the flier into his pocket and walks away. He stops at the corner of the street and lets out a sigh of relief. "Whoa, that was a close one." He's lucky his brother didn't take a good look at him but why is Dave out here? Shouldn't he be at the office?"

Just then Marty sees out of the corner of his eye, Two kids taking photographs. They were the Doc's sons Jules and Vern. They were walking around taking pictures of the various buildings and vehicles.

"Jules, get a picture of me next to the circus clown."

"Vern! Don't be so disrespectful. That clown, Ronald, is the obvious owner of this MacDonald's place. It seems in the future clowns are no mere circus performers, but can hold highly respected positions in the food industry."

"Okay, whatever, just get my picture with him."

"Ugh, fine."

Marty tries his walkie talkie. "Doc! Doc! I found them! Over!" there's no answer. "Doc?! Can you hear me? Over!" Nothing but static. Jules turns to his brother."Alright Vern, lets get back before mom and dad worry." "Aw, man. C'mon Jules." "You now what father said about not altering the time line to much, lets go."

Marty turns away covering his face as the two boys walk by. He Whispers into the walkie talkie"Okay, Doc I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna follow your kids and see what happens. Over and out!" Marty slips behind them trying to follow closely. The boys walk through the square arguing back and forth.

"C'mon Jules, All were doing is having a little bit of fun."

"No! We are supposed to just quietly document our trip. Not run around messing with everything!"

"I didn't! What are you talking about? I haven't done anything out of the ordinary.""

"You ran off to the arcade!"

"Hey, that's not my fault didn't you see that electronic video machine, The Mortal Kombat!"

"Okay I admit, I also found it slightly enjoyable when the electronic man pulled off the other man's head, but still."

Their argument came to an abrupt halt as the boys ran into a man. The man falls down onto his arm and screams. "Ugh! Ah! My arm! Ow! I think I broke it!" The boys both look at each other

"Oh boy. What should we do Vern?!"

"Oh no. Let's get out of here, quick!"

The boys start to run away. "And don't tell dad anything about this!" Jules shouts as they cross the street and run out of sight. Marty is just standing their next to the man, not quite sure what had just happened. The man shouts.

"Can you please call an ambulance?"

"Huh?" Marty says snapping out of his daze.

"I'm afraid I might have broke my leg too." Marty looks at the mans leg. "Oh, Yea, Okay let me find a pay phone."

"No, don't bother with that, I got a cordless. Here take it." Marty takes the phone and dials the paramedics. "Hi, I need an ambulance. I got a man here with a broken arm and leg. Hey mister?"

"Yeah?"

"They need your name."

"Tell them it's Joshua Barry."

"His name is," Marty looks at the man stunned "Joshua Barry?

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and you can follow me on twitter at jamesbloodw


End file.
